


Welcome Home

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Male Masturbation, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: Henry is in the shower and you decide to give him the welcoming home he deserves.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

The click-clack of Kal’s nails against the wooden floors greeted you when you got through the door. He was happy to press his head into your hand as you pushed your shoes off while casting your gaze around the room. 

There was a pair of sandals next to the door, a set of keys had been thrown on the coffee table, and a large bag rested beside it. Henry was home. 

“Good boy,” You chuckled, bending down to kiss Kal’s head. 

You sat petting him for a little while longer before deciding enough was enough. Slowly, you made your way upstairs, listening for any movement of Henry. It wasn’t until you were outside your bedroom door that you heard the shower in the en-suite. 

A rush of excitement burst through your body as it remembered Henry’s touch and all the fun you’ve had with him in the shower. 

You quietly opened your bedroom door as you stripped out of your clothes, casting them to the floor - you had other things to think about at the moment. 

Henry had left the bathroom door wide open, allowing you to lean against the doorway and watch your man in all of his glory. 

Nothing could have prepared you for what you were going to witness. 

Henry’s curls were finally free and cascading over his face, he had one hand pressed against the shower wall to stabilise himself, his other hand was pumping his cock hard and fast. Sweet songs fell from his lips as he crept closer to his release. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” Henry groaned, his eyes shut tight. 

You grinned at the way he still thought about you in the throes of his pleasure. 

Slowly, you crept towards the shower, careful to not disturb him. 

It seemed to work because he didn’t even acknowledge you when you pulled the shower open and stepped inside with him. 

He finally jumped when you pressed your naked body against his. It was like ice touching fire as your cool breasts touched the heat of his back. 

“Hey, it’s just me,” You whispered. 

Henry moaned, pushing his head back to meet you with a sloppy kiss. It was rough and needy, everything he had wanted while he was away. 

“Let me take care of you, Baby.” You said while gliding your hand down the slick of his abs. 

Warm water cascaded over your figures when you took him your hand, rubbing your thumb over the tip of his erection. 

He was hot in your hand, ready to explode at any moment. 

You started to make long, languid strokes over his cock, causing him to buck his hips into your hand. This is what he imagined heaven felt like, just you with him on the edge of pleasure. 

You pressed soft kisses along his shoulder, following a trail up to the crook of his neck. A playful smile appeared on your lips before you went back to kissing and sucking on the supple skin. 

“No marks,” Uttered Henry through a deep guttural moan.

It was a rule the two of you had made after his make-up artists on set got sick of having to cover the evidence of your lovemaking. 

“Oh, come on,” You teased, slowing your strokes down. “Just one baby, you’re on a break anyway.” 

“Okay,” He replied. 

You grinned and got back to work on marking your man. 

Henry pressed his head against your shoulder as he began to move his hips to meet the rhythm of your strokes. He was close and desperate for his relief. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, Baby?” You questioned, continuing the motion with his hand. 

“God yes,” groaned Henry. 

A loud moan ripped through as Henry bucked his hips and spilled his seed over your fingers. His muscles tensed against you, a way for him to try and hold on to his climax that he had waited oh so long for. 

“Hello, baby,” You giggled as he turned around to place his hands on your hips. 

“Hello, Darling.” He responded before bending down to give a kiss that was much sweeter than the one you had shared moments before. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
